Max and Rose Just Rolls With It
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Max and Rose ran into Owen and Blair one day. When they did they just rolled with whatever came their way. What did the four of them do and will anyone find out? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Fuller House and I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Just roll with It in anyway this is requested by **powerking**

* * *

Blair and Rose where in the backyard of the Fuller House bouncing up and down. No they are not doing jump rope. In fact they where having sex. It was mostly Blair's idea to do it. As for the two lucky guys that would be Max and Owen. Both boys being uptight at times could not believe they agreed to this. You may thought Rose was riding on Max's five inch dick but you be wrong.

She was riding Owen's much larger dick of seven inches. A big dick for a boy his age and height. Blair knew all to well on how good his dick felt. At first it was a punishment to be fucked by it if she did something bad, but after the first fuck she kept doing bad things just to get fucked by Owen's dick.

As for Rose she only been fucked by Max once. Yet Owen's dick won't be her second dick she had. Or the biggest. The biggest dick she had was Jackson's nine inch dick and it was in her pussy plenty of times. She is a young size queen that wants to stretch out her young pre teen pussy. So she was loving Owen's slightly smaller dick in her.

As for Blair she was slightly disappointed on the size but Max knew how to fuck. She already had an orgasm while bouncing away on his dick. After awhile both girls where getting cramped up so the boys end up fucking them on the girls backs. While doing so they stared to make out. The boys where soon on edge and shot their loads into the girls pussies.

Once they pulled out they slipped their dicks into the girls mouths. They wasted no time at all sucking away on the boys dicks. The boys eyes were closed just enjoying the second blowjob of the day. The boys where on edge and they shot their second load of the day. They soon started to eat out the girl they fucked. The boys did not mind testing their own cum.

To think this all started of Blair running into Rose who was her friend before Rose moved. The two girls wanted to catch up leaving the guys just to chat with each other. Then Blair had an idea on how to truly bond. Now here they are naked in the backyard and getting ready to be fucked again. The boys had finished eating the girls out and now the girls where on all fours.

Max and Owen still be fucking the same girl they have been fucking. Owen was glad he was still going to fuck Rose as even though Blair was his step sister he did not want Max to know they had been fucking each other for awhile now. Owen lined up his big dick in Rose's pussy for the second time and slid in with ease. As for Blair she had other ideas.

She wanted Max's dick in her ass. She loves being fucked in the ass. She had that done a few times as well. She even convinced Owen to have a three way with Topher while he fucked her pussy and Own fucking her ass. Max little shocked at this did it anyways. Blair moaned feeling Max's dick going into her ass. Blair hoped he can do a great job fucking her ass like he did with her pussy.

After a few thrusts Blair was moaning. She smiled as he also knew how to fuck her ass good. If She had breasts they would be really be bouncing now. She manged to keep her balance with one hand as she rubbed her non existent breasts. She just closed her eyes enjoying bring fucked in the ass.

While all this was going on someone has been watching everything from their bedroom widow. They smiled and just pulsar themselves enjoying the free show in the backyard. They where glad it was just the five of them at the house. They wanted to join in the fun but knew that may be a bad idea. Well at least they have been recording the action since it started so they can watch it over and over again.

The two girls shook to their orgasm just as the boys shot their loads into them. They soon pulled out and laid on their backs to rest as the girls laid on their belly and letting the cum leak out of them. After they gathered themselves they got dressed. Once in the living room there was a knock on the door. With Max saying that classic line.

"It's always open."

The opened and in walked Owen and Blair's parents. Owen and Blair got off the couch and thanked for the fun time they had. Once the door was closed Max and Rose passed out asleep. Owen and Blair did the same thing once in the car. The teen upstairs smiled to themselves as they have not been caught spying on the four younger teens.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story please let me know what you think


End file.
